Sound Proofed
Back to 2010 Logs Murusa Solarix Murusa is in her home, trying to relax but not really succeeding at it. Too much on her mind. A soft tap at the door. Murusa calls, "Come in." straightening up from her prone position on the couch. Solarix steps in slowly, his wings tucked away. He looks about, then smiles "Murusa." he greets simply, closing the door "I came by to visit. Is everything okay?" Murusa smiles tiredly, "Hello Hierophant. Just over thinking things again, I guess it will pass eventually." Solarix chuckles "Thinking can be very dangerous indeed." he agrees, moving into the living room "Can I sit with you?" Murusa nods and scoots over, "Feel free." she says, "And I know, just cannot help it sometimes. Still trying to understand what the Spire revealed to me." Solarix sits beside her, moving to drape an arm over her shoulders. "What did it say? Tell me again..." he encourages softly Murusa takes a moment, then says, "The first one say three is a holy number." a pause then, "The other was the creature is not the one it is named." Solarix hmmms softly "Well, the first one is my specialty... Three is a most holy number. Most things important comes in threes. Three cities, three modes, a triangle is the rough shape of our City even. our Guardian has three modes as well." he notes Murusa murmurs, "You, Proto and I?" she asks curiously as she leans her head against your shoulder, enjoying the drape of your arm. Solarix pauses at that, then chuckles as he grins "I never thought of that. But yes, that could be considered another Trinity. Matrix Bearers typically have three modes as well, or at least three units." Murusa hmms softly to that point, then says, "But the creature is not the one it is named?" she asks, "Any thoughts?" Solarix falls silent, then states "I do not know... It can be taken literally or figuratively. That one is so vague. What creature? " Murusa raises her head off your shoulder, "Indeed. We have a few creature like Cybertronians around, then you got the techno organics. But I don't believe any of them are given a individual name." Solarix shakes his head "Only the famous or infamous ones. Unless one is misidentified." You say, "Still a confusion revelation. Like something wasn't named correctly." Solarix nods "It has happened, misunderstandings. But these words are often about important things, I think." he remarks. Murusa nods, "And it's in the present. Maybe it'll reveal itself eventually." "Aye." a pause as he tries to recall his own. Murusa puts an arm around your waist, "Sort of surprised that no one has come to talk to us about what they saw in there. I guess it was too shocking." "There were people from many factions. Not everyone can bother me all the time for advice." chuckles Solarix. "They will do with what they learned, what they think is best - forget it, or share it." Murusa hmms, "I suppose so. I thought I had a good relationship with Ironhide. But not even he's come to talk to me about what he saw.." she frowns a bit. "I guess it's best they just ponder it on their own." "He will come if he will come. Perhaps he wants to figure it out on his own first. He has a measure of pride that one." notes Solarix. Murusa nods a little to that, straightening up a little, "A lot like the mech next to me." she observes. Solarix pauses, then chuckles "Well, I am only mortal. So I will have faults. Do you like me as such?" Murusa smiles softly, "Of course. I wouldn't be with Protofire if I didn't like the faults." Solarix smiles, relaxing again as he runs a hand up and down her shoulder "I am glad. I have become too set in my ways to change easily. " Solarix says, "But for you, I would." Murusa nods a little, "You could change for me now, be with me as my love and not the Hierophant." Solarix leans over towards her "I could. But your love, and the Hierophant, are the same. " he notes quietly, but the glow slowly faded from him, leaving plain metal behind Murusa smiles and states, "But I cannot kiss a Hierophant now can I? There would be such murmurings." Solarix smirks a little and leans over "And how would anyone know if we do not tell them?" Murusa remarks, "Because you always have a guard with you, who's probably at my door right now?" she asks, trying to ascertain where you may be going as you lean toward her. "He is, but haven't you soundproofed it? " asks Solarix, leaning over her as his wings drape around both, optics dimming as they close. Murusa nods to that, "Of course." she remarks, the familiar drape of your wings always comforting to her as she slides her arms around you. Solarix is warm and sighs softly, optics dimming further. "Then we've little to worry about." he states softly. Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Murusa's Logs Category:Solarix's Logs